neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Quidditch Captain
A Captain, or Quidditch Captain, is an additional position in the wizarding sport of Quidditch. The Captain of a Quidditch team may call for "time-out" during a match, - Rule #2. and end a match should Captains of both playing teams give mutual consent. - Rule #7. National Quidditch Captains Regional Quidditch Captains *Heidelberg Harriers **Rudolf Brand (1953) *Holyhead Harpies **Gwendolyn Morgan (1953) **Gwenog Jones (1990s; Beater) *Montrose Magpies **Hamish MacFarlan (1957–1968) **Fabius Watkins (Chaser) *Pride of Portree **Catriona McCormack (1960s; Chaser) *Tarapoto Tree-Skimmers **João Coelho *Tutshill Tornados **Brevis Birch Hogwarts Quidditch Captains Quidditch Captains at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry are students and members of a House Quidditch team appointed to be in charge of their House team. Heads of House appoint one member of their House Quidditch team to be the captain. The student would presumably continue to be captain until he or she graduates, barring severe injury or misconduct. Only one Quidditch Captain exists in a House at a time. Unlike prefects being firmly chosen from only the fifth year students and above of each house, the exact requirement and restriction for choosing team captains is unknown, seeing as captains of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Oliver Wood was appointed in either his fourth year - "“We know Oliver’s speech by heart,” Fred told Harry, “we were on the team last year.”" This implies that Oliver was captain in the previous year, 1990, as he was giving the same speech. or fifth year, - "Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch." As Charlie's last year at Hogwarts was 1990-1991 it's likely that he would be Quidditch Captain his final year with Oliver becoming captain the next year, 1991. Angelina Johnson in her seventh year, and Harry Potter in his sixth year, thus an age requirement might not have existed. It is however proven that Quidditch captaincy is not a simple matter of seniority on the team, as shown in the case of Harry Potter being made captain, while a member of his team, Katie Bell, was a year older than him. Role When a Quidditch team member is appointed as Captain, they will retain their previous position (either Beater, Chaser, Keeper or Seeker) as well as assuming their additional responsibilities: Being required to hold Quidditch trials, plan training sessions and organise their House teams, and also responsible for almost anything regarding their House team activities and members. Captains are given status similarly equal to that of prefects, being given a silver badge to wear on their school uniform or on their Quidditch robes during matches or practising, and are allowed to use the Prefects' Bathroom. However, unlike prefects, captains are not allowed to dock House points. Gryffindor Quidditch team ;Gryffindor Quidditch Captains with unknown captaincy and position Hufflepuff Quidditch team Cedric-Diggory-promo-pics-hufflepuff-28197938-365-520.jpg|Cedric Diggory Zsmith 002.jpg|Zacharias Smith Ravenclaw Quidditch team RogerDavis gof.jpg|Roger Davies Slytherin Quidditch team House unknown *Isobel Ross Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references de:Kapitän es:Capitán de Quidditch de Hogwarts fr:Capitaine (Quidditch) it:Capitano della squadra di Quidditch pl:Kapitan pt-br:Capitão de Quadribol de Hogwarts ru:Капитан квиддичной команды Category:Hogwarts positions Category:Quidditch Captains Category:Ranks and titles Category:Special students